DE 101 25 059 A1 describes an inductive voltage generator which comprises a mechanical energy storage device. The energy storage device stores actuation energy until a transition point has been reached, after reaching which a permanent magnet of the induction system undergoes an abrupt movement. As a result of this movement the magnetic flux changes abruptly and at the beginning or end of its movement the permanent magnet strikes the core.
An inductive voltage generator can be used in connection with a remote switch. At present, however, a great deal of mechanical energy is needed in order to be able to produce enough electrical energy to operate the remote switch.